Fools Rush In
by Hebisama
Summary: The novelization of the first Isabela quest. And beyond, maybe.


**AN: I thought I would try my hand at Dragon Age again. Nothing long, maybe a one-shot, maybe a two-shot. We´ll see ;-)**

* * *

 **Fools Rush In**

"Well Lucky, I'll tell you what, since the information you gave me was worth nothing," Isabela paused and took a drink to taut the informant, "that's what I'll pay you."

The blond man certainly didn't agree with her, nor did his companions. As Lucky grabbed the pirate's wrist she took his hand and twisted it viciously. The rest of the thugs didn't hesitate but they should've as Isabela effortlessly beat them down. Holding Lucky at dagger-point she said "Tell me Lucky, is this worth dying for?"

The man did the first smart thing of the evening and fled with all his companions, some limping, some holding their noses. Isabela chuckled.

Taking another drink the Rivaini noticed a young woman who observed the scene with an amused smirk on her face. The captain was intrigued, it was not often that she encountered a female warrior that was not in the Guard or the Templar order and that woman was definitely a warrior – all clad in black armor, strangely light, made with reinforced leather. Her blade was most peculiar, a single long blade, almost as big as the warrior herself but slim and light. The curved blade rest on her back and Isabela had to wonder how the woman could unsheathe it. With a scar on her face and short black hair in an efficient ponytail she looked like she means business.

Isabela gulped down what was left of her ale and approached the object of her attention. "You're new around here, aren't you? Welcome. And keep your wits about you - you're nothing but tits and ass to the men at this place and they won't hesitate to grab both."

The woman let out a short laugh while the two women behind her looked around the pub, one disgusted while the other held a neutral expression but took a step towards the warrior who gave her a gentle smile.

Isabela took time to observe the companions she noticed only now. The one that moved was clearly the youngest of the party. She had similar features as the first woman, the same regal air and aura of power, but she seemed to hide herself, to blend in the background – that did not fit the woman at all.

The strawberry blonde was dressed in regular guard's garb. She looked like the average guard Isabela had to flee or woo more times she could count.

The pirate turned the attention back to the warrior and mock bowed "Isabela, previously captain Isabela. Sadly without my ship the title rings a bit hollow."

"I'm Hawke. Nice to meet you captain" the scarred warrior smirked.

Isabela noticed the mild Ferelden accent and smiled to herself – refugees worked comparatively cheap. When Hawke made no motion to introduce her friends the smuggler spoke up "You look quite capable, I would have a job for you if you are interested."

"What do you have in mind?" Hawke inquired.

"Someone from my past has been pestering me. I have arranged for a duel – if I win he leaves me alone but I don't trust him to play fair. I need someone to watch my back" Isabela elaborated.

The Ferelden smirked, her eyes lingering on the pirate "I could manage to watch your back."

Isabela's own eyes rocked over the warrior appreciatively "I have arranged to meet Hayder at Hightown after dark, I'll meet you there."

Hawke glanced at her companions. The young one nodded while the blonde shrugged. Turning back to the pirate she said "I'll be there. Though, first we discuss payment."

"Smart" the smuggler commented.

* * *

Isabela was pacing in front of one of the more decrepit looking mansion in Hightown where the duel was meant to take place. So far no signs of her opponent but in theory he still had time.

When the pirate heard sounds of several footsteps she put her hand lightly on her daggers. Seeing who it was she withdrew her hand – at least someone had the decency of meeting her. "Hey Hawke" she greeted.

The tall warrior had with her the same two women as before but Isabela spotted a familiar figure "Varric?"

"Hey, Rivaini" the dwarf called back.

Before the pirate could continue Hawke spoke up "Good evening. So, didn't you promise me a show?"

If she wasn't concerned Isabela would answer with some of her usual remarks laced with sexual innuendo but instead she said "Hayder hasn't shown up, no one has. I don't like this."

The group waited a little while longer, Varric discussing the Deep Roads expedition with Bethany while Isabela shamelessly eavesdropped. Hawke and Aveline preferred to keep an eye out for trouble which came soon enough.

"That's the witch we are looking for! Gut her!" shouted a woman in armor who jogged to the square with thugs on her tail.

Nobody hesitated, only Bethany allowed herself an arching of eyebrows at the wording before twirling her staff.

The fight was not long – Hawke tore through the thugs in an almost graceful dance, her long blade covered in crimson. The guardswoman took out her fair share, using her deceased husband's shield like a ram while Varric sniped the strugglers and the men who tried to flee. Being out in the open, Hightown to boot, Bethany refrained from using her gift but she was more than proficient with her staff as a blunt instrument.

Isabela looted the body of the female leader, hoping to find some clue as to where to find Hayder. "We're lucky, she was stupid enough to leave us a trail. Let's go!" said the pirate and took off.

Aveline swore under her breath, her cautious nature not liking this at all. The Hawke sisters sighed in tandem and caught up with the brunette smuggler, Varric trailing behind smiling lovingly at his crossbow.

Finally the group climbed the stairs that led to the Chantry. "All set?" asked Isabela with her hand on the heavy door. Hawke just arched her eyebrow and made a show of waving her still unsheathed blade. Her younger sister made a face as a droplet of blood landed on her armored robe.

The pirate grinned and opened the door. The room was illuminated by the soft glow of candles and looked deserted – no sisters or Hayder for that matter. Isabela spoke up "Hiding in the Chantry and sending thugs to finish me off? Coward!"

"Isabela! Should've known you'd find me here" a man's voice drawled out. Their target entered the room and he was far from alone.

"Tell your men to burn the letters next time" Isabela replied flippantly.

Hayder was confident "Castillon was heartbroken when he heard about the shipwreck. Should've let him know you survived."

Isabela's tone remained casual "It must've slipped my mind". While the pirate continued on with the conversation she counted Hayder's men and took notice of their positioning. Isabela was very relieved that her company didn't inquire when Castillon's hireling mentioned the relic or the slaves she released not that long ago. Having enough she drew one of her daggers and threw it at his lieutenant.

The Fereldans proved themselves once more, even taking extra care to be quiet because of their location. Isabela was more than impressed – she decided to stick around, maybe this Hawke and company could help her with the Tome or Castillon himself.

"I get to look the bodies – after a murder in the Chantry I think that's fair" Hawke's voice interrupted Isabella's musings.

"That does seem fair. But I get any paperwork on this one" the Rivaini said and kicked the downed Hayder.

Hawke and Varric made a quick search of the bodies. The female warrior was very pleased by a dagger she got from Hayder – he was a bastard but he liked nice things. Isabela cursed herself that she didn't think about making the fine weapon an exception and claiming it for herself, "It's called the Bodice Ripper" she motioned towards the small blade.

The refugee smirked, admiring the weapon "Hm. Maybe I'll try that function later."

"Hawke!" Bethany reprimanded her sister who pocketed the dagger with a faux-innocent look.

Varric merely laughed "Not to interrupt but we really should get going. People are bound to come across these bodies and it would be better to be far from here when that happens."

"True. Let's go!" the warrior agreed.

Walking out of the Chantry Isabella spoke up "You did a favour for me so I'll tag along, there might be something I can do for you."

Hawke didn't think long about it - Isabela's skill would be useful as would her contacts. The pirate will surely insist on a portion of their income but it just might be worth it. She nodded.

Isabela smirked, having competent people watch your back was always nice. Just to stir thing a bit she said "And I have a room at the hanged man if you're looking for … company later."

Aveline spluttered and looked scandalized as did Bethany. Varric just hefted Bianca on his shoulder and laughed – he was glad they would be working with his favorite Rivaini, she was always a hoot.

Hawke mirrored the pirate's smirk "Maybe later, right now it would feel as payment for the job. I don't like mixing business and pleasure."

Bethany and Aveline just sighed in resignation and rolled their eyes as one. Isabela was intrigued by the Ferelden warrior, "Hm? Maybe later then, sweet thing" said the pirate and waved to the group as she walked away.

Isabela could hear the guardswoman talking forcefully to Hawke as the warrior winked and waved back.

" _This could be interesting_ " thought the smuggler.


End file.
